The development of a novel technique for considerably increasing the speed and efficiency of DNA sequencing is proposed. This technique is based on multiple isotopic determination and can be extended to analyze the output of other fractionation processes, e.g., column chromatography. The proposed system: - is fully automated; - permits multi-isotope imaging; - provides size and spatial resolution comparable to nuclear emissions; and - affords Quantum Detection Efficiency order of magnitude better than "autoradiography". The use of 15 isotopes of bromine/iodine promise orders of magnitude acceleration of analytical procedures used not only in DNA sequencing, but also in hunting for genes responsible for genetic disease.